The Diaries of Originals Vampires
by Miss Hope Desire
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 5x22 de TVD : Bonnie et Damon tentent de revenir dans le monde des vivants alors que leurs amis continuent de vivre leur vie tant bien que mal. Suite de l'épisode 1x22 de The Originals : Klaus et Elijah tentent de réinstaurer la paix dans le quartier français pour le retour de Hope. Plusieurs couples possibles... #Klaroline, #Bamon... etc.


_**Bonsoir tout le monde,**_

_Alors voilà, après mûre réflexion me voici avec ma première fiction sur __**Vampire Diaries**__ et __**The Originals**__. J'espère que l'intrigue vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez pas à lâcher des commentaires. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

**/!\ **_**Disclaimer :**__ Je ne possède pas les personnages de __**The Originals**__, ni ceux de __**Vampire Diaries**__. Je ne touche donc pas d'argent grâce à cette fiction. _**/!\**

* * *

**THE DIARIES OF ORIGINALS VAMPIRES**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_PoV – Damon :_

Je venais de quitter Elena, la laissant seule dans ce mausolée aux soins de mon ami Alaric. Je savais qu'il prendrait soin d'elle et des gosses. J'avais rempli ma part du marché à sa mort, maintenant c'était la mienne et donc à son tour de s'en charger. Je marchai seul au milieu des bois, le cœur lourd d'avoir abandonné mon amour. Le vent soufflait en rafale et une lumière blanche irradiait, m'attirant à elle. Je rejoignis Bonnie avec le sentiment indescriptible que les tuiles ne s'abattaient que sur elle et moi quand il s'agissait de sauver les fesses des habitants de Mystic Falls.

_**- Ce lieu s'effondre, non ?**_ Lui demandai-je en m'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

_**- Oui.**_ Répondit-elle avec calme comme si elle avait déjà accepté son sort, notre sort. _**Je suis sûre qu'il y a un million de personne avec qui nous préférerions être tout de suite mais… **_S'arrêta-t-elle en me prenant la main.

J'observais nos mains entremêler. J'aurais préféré ne pas vivre cet instant mais le fait était qu'elle et moi étions dans le même bateau et que j'étais finalement ravi de mourir à ses côtés.

_**- Quelques centaines au moins.**_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de plaisanter ce qui l'a fit sourire.

La lumière grandissait, nous aveuglant presque. Je tournais pourtant le visage dans sa direction serrant la main de Bonnie fort dans la mienne. Je sentais ses doigts me serrer plus fort encore.

_**- Tu penses que ça fait mal ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle alors que la lumière nous englobait presque entièrement.

_**- Je ne sais pas.**_ Répondis-je avant d'être avalé.

Petit à petit la lumière perdit en intensité. Je sentais toujours la main de Bonnie agrippée à la mienne. Progressivement, nous pûmes distinguer ce qui nous entourait. Nous nous trouvions dans une petite maison pleine de couleurs avec des meubles en tous genres et toutes les époques éparpillés çà et là. Je fronçais les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la mort ressemble à ça. Je me tournais vers Bonnie dont le visage marquait la surprise.

_**- De toute évidence, je ne suis pas le seul à ne rien comprendre.**_ Soufflai-je.

Bonnie réagit alors et me lâcha la main se rappelant que c'était moi qui était mort avec elle. Elle s'avança à pas mesuré dans la maison et tourna sur elle-même. Je la regardais faire un sourcil levé sans comprendre son attitude.

_**- Sauf erreur de ma part mais connaîtrais-tu cet endroit ?**_ Lui demandai-je.

_**- C'est la maison d'Abby !**_ Déclara-t-elle toujours aussi étonnée.

_**- Abby ? Ta mère ? Celle qui t'a abandonnée et que j'ai transformée en Vampire pour sauver Elena ?**_ L'interrogeai-je.

_**- Tu as toujours eu le tact pour rappeler les mauvais souvenirs mais oui Abby, ma mère**_ ! Déclara-t-elle.

Je levais les sourcils sans relever. Je plaçais mes mains sur mes hanches cherchant à comprendre toujours pourquoi nous nous trouvions dans la maison de la mère de Bonnie.

_**- C'est vraiment bizarre qu'on soit arrivé ici.**_ Dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé du salon. _**Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**_ Demandai-je à Bonnie.

_**- Mais rien !**_ S'égosilla-t-elle.

_**- Mais enfin, il y a un million d'endroit sur cette planète où nous pourrions être, pourquoi on se retrouve chez Abby ?**_ Insistai-je.

Bonnie s'assit face à moi, les sourcils froncés cherchant elle aussi à comprendre la raison de notre présence.

_**- J'ai…**_ Commença-t-elle avant de se stopper.

_**- Tu as quoi ?**_ La pressai-je.

_**- J'ai pensé à ma mère mais comme je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait alors j'ai pensé à cette maison ça vient peut-être de ça… ?**_ Proposa-t-elle.

Je m'avançais sur le bord du canapé tout en posant mes coudes sur mes genoux.

_**- Si je comprends bien, tu essayes de me dire qu'il faut penser à un lieu plutôt qu'à une personne ?**_ L'interrogeai-je.

_**- Je ne prétends pas que c'est ça, attention! Mais n'as-tu pas pensé à quelqu'un quand la lumière nous a avalé ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

_**- Bien-sûr…**_ Soufflai-je. _**J'ai pensé à Elena.** _Déclarai-je en baissant les yeux vers le tapis.

Bonnie se leva tout d'un coup et me proposa de refaire un essai.

_**- Quoi ? Maintenant ?**_ L'interrogeai-je inquiet.

_**- Comment veux-tu qu'on en soit sûr si on n'essaye pas ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Je me levais et pris sa main dans la mienne. Je cherchais un endroit où Elena pouvait se trouver. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être à Mystic Falls puisque l'endroit avait été nettoyé de toute magie. Il ne pouvait donc y avoir qu'à l'université de Whitmore. Je pensais fort à la chambre d'Elena sur le campus. Je fermais même les yeux pour me concentrer encore plus fort mais quand je les rouvrais nous étions toujours dans le salon d'Abby.

_**- Ça ne marche peut-être pas du premier coup.**_ Tenta Bonnie de me réconforter.

_**- Ça a marché la première fois pour toi.**_ Lui fis-je remarquer. _**Comment as-tu fais ?**_

_**- Je ne sais plus.**_ Déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_**- Bonnie ça ne fait que quelques minutes de ça !**_ Soupirai-je.

_**- C'est toi qui le dis !**_ Rétorqua-t-elle.

_**- Comment-ça ?**_

_**- Si on est capable par la pensée de se déplacer d'un lieu à un autre, tu ne crois pas que le temps peut s'écouler différemment ?**_ Me fit-elle remarquer.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'elle venait de dire. En effet, tout était possible mais si tel était le cas, à quelle époque étions-nous ? Elena était-elle toujours à l'université de Whitmore ? Bonnie remarqua mon trouble et me serra la main.

_**- On va y penser à deux. Ça marchera peut-être mieux.**_ Me proposa-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête et fermai à nouveau les yeux. Un vent souffla dans mes cheveux. Même au travers de mes paupières closes, une lumière blanche filtrait. Lorsque tout s'arrêta enfin j'ouvris les paupières et constatai que nous étions dans la chambre d'Elena, Caroline et Bonnie à l'Université.

_**- Ça a marché !**_ Se réjouie Bonnie. _**Mais à quoi ça nous serre ?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai besoin de la voir. J'ai besoin de savoir comment elle va.**_ Lui expliquai-je.

Bonnie acquiesça et commença à fureter dans la chambre. Je m'approchai du lit d'Elena et caressai son oreiller. Je fermai les yeux imaginant sa douce chevelure brune s'étalant dessus.

_**- Damon ?**_ M'appela Bonnie.

_**- Quoi ?**_ Râlai-je coupé dans mes rêveries.

_**- Je crois qu'on n'est pas au bon endroit.**_ Déclara-t-elle.

_**- Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?**_ L'interrogeai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

_**- Ce caleçon sur le lit !**_ Répondit Bonnie en me montrant le sous-vêtement masculin.

Je réfléchis quelques instants en cherchant une explication. Je remarquai qu'il s'agissait du lit de Barbie.

_**- C'est le lit de Caroline, c'est peut-être celui de son nouveau copain.**_ Déclarai-je en retournant près du lit d'Elena cherchant à retrouver son odeur.

_**- Caroline n'a pas de nouveau copain !**_ Répliqua Bonnie.

_**- J'émettrais un doute sur la question, Caroline à un joli tableau de chasse à son actif !**_ Raillai-je.

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche outrée et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en signe de contrariété.

_**- Je te signale que tu parles d'une de mes meilleures amies.**_ Dit-elle furieuse.

_**- Je sais ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis resté poli sur la demoiselle en question mais je n'en pense pas moins ! **_Me défendis-je.

_**- Caroline n'est pas ce genre de femme !**_ Continua-t-elle de défendre son amie.

Je soupirai avec force pour montrer mon agacement et m'avançai à grandes enjambées vers elle.

_**- Ecoutes-moi bien, tu peux te bercer d'illusion, te voiler la face sur ton amie mais Caroline est une coureuse. Elle courait après Stefan quand il est revenu à Mystic Falls, elle m'a couru après…**_

_**- Tu l'as séduite, contrainte et utilisé !**_ Lâcha-t-elle.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre.

_**- Certes ! Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien…**_

_**- Tu l'es maintenant même si tu refuses de te l'avouer !**_ Déclara Bonnie ce qui me prit totalement au dépourvue et me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée nous faisant revenir dans notre réalité. Trois hommes pénétrèrent. Ils étaient torses nu et trempés de sueur. De toute évidence, ils revenaient d'un entraînement sportif et riaient bruyamment. Je regardais Bonnie et d'un commun accord nous sortions de la chambre. Nous avancions d'un pas rapide dans le couloir croisant les visages des élèves sans que ceux-ci ne se rendent compte de notre présence.

Bonnie s'arrêta mais je continuai mon chemin encore perturbé parce qu'elle venait de me dire. Je croyais que seule Elena parvenait à voir le bien en moi et voilà que Bonnie me prouvait le contraire.

_**- Damon ?**_ M'appela-t-elle.

Je me retournai attendant qu'elle m'explique la raison de son appelle.

_**- Tu sais tout à l'heure, quand on parlait du temps qui s'écoulait différemment pour nous et bien je crois qu'on n'avait pas totalement tort.**_ Dit-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et m'avançai vers elle. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur la revue qu'un élève lisait, assit dans le couloir. J'observai la couverture et compris aussitôt la raison de son intervention. La date figurait sur la couverture, juste à côté du code barre : _« 25 août 2014 ». _Trois mois avaient passé depuis que nous étions morts…

* * *

_PoV – Rebekah :_

La nuit était tombée sur la petite ville de Monroe. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'extérieur de la petite maison blanche de style colonial. Il faisait très chaud à l'intérieur. J'avais ouvert les fenêtres pour laisser la fraîcheur de la nuit pénétrer tandis que les moustiquaires jouaient leur rôle de barrière.

Je me tenais assise à l'étage, berçant tout contre mon cœur la fille de mon frère, la petite Hope. Je l'observais attendrie. Elle avait les cheveux de sa mère mais les yeux de mon frère. Elle était ravissante et déjà pleine de vie, du haut de ses trois mois. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, elle attendait visiblement son histoire avant d'aller au lit.

Je me raclais la gorge et cherchait quelle histoire j'allais bien pouvoir lui raconter. Tout y était passé, les contes de Perrault, les histoires des princesses Disney… quand me vint une idée.

_**- Il était une fois, un roi majestueux.**_ Commençai-je en la regardant avec amour tout en pensant à mon frère. _**Il avait été béni d'une magnifique fille.**_ Continuai-je ce qui la fit gazouiller alors qu'elle avait encore ses mains dans sa bouche et ses yeux grands ouverts. _**Il ne voulait que la paix pour elle mais le roi avait des démons qui le hantaient. Une bête affreuse voulait le royaume pour elle.**_ Hope me regardait toujours de ses prunelles grandes ouvertes, elle adorait cette histoire. _**Son armée de créatures sauvages faisait fuir les êtres magiques et il y avait une méchante sorcière. Ses pierres magiques affaiblissaient le roi à chaque pleine lune.**_ Continuai-je avec toujours une voix douce.

_**- Oh !**_ Baragouina-t-elle.

_**- Oui ma chérie, une vilaine sorcière.**_ Déclarai-je avant de reprendre. _**Voyant l'ombre désormais au-dessus de sa maison, le roi préféra éloigner sa princesse et convaincre tout le monde qu'elle était perdue à jamais.**_ Finis-je en me levant de mon rocking-chair pour aller déposer délicatement Hope dans son petit lit.

Elle s'étira, gazouilla encore un peu avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je souris en la regardant et déposa le petit cheval de bois, gravé par mon frère près d'elle. Je caressais son front, l'embrassais et sortis de sa chambre en éteignant les lumières ne laissant que celle de son mobile au-dessus de son lit.

Je descendis les marches de l'escalier et me traînais jusqu'à la cuisine. Je débouchais une bouteille de vin rouge et en remplissais un grand verre. J'humais son parfum et avalais une petite gorgée que je savourais avant de me déchausser et d'aller me faire couler un bain. J'ajoutais des sels de bain, du bain moussant et me glissais à l'intérieur après mettre noué les cheveux. J'appuyais ma tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et fermais les yeux tout en tenant dans ma main droite mon verre.

Alors que le sommeil ma gagnait petit à petit, j'entendis un craquement dans mes escaliers. Je me redressais brutalement et écoutais attentivement mais le silence était retombé. Pourtant mes petits cheveux sur ma nuque restaient hérissés et un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. Je sortais le plus rapidement de ma baignoire et m'habillais d'un jogging sans prendre le temps de me sécher. J'observais discrètement par l'interstice de ma porte mais ne distinguais personne pourtant au fond de moi, je savais que quelqu'un se trouvait dans ma maison. J'ignorais en revanche le nombre de personne qui pouvait avoir pénétré à l'intérieur.

Je décidais alors de ne prendre aucun risque en me faisant remarquer et ouvris la fenêtre de la salle de bain. J'attrapais la gouttière au-dessus de moi et me hissait sur le toit. Je marchais baissé afin de ne pas attirer l'attention d'un quelconque passant et avançais en direction de la chambre de Hope. Je descendis par la gouttière et me laissais tomber dans sa chambre. Un homme tenait ma nièce dans ses bras alors qu'un autre me barrait la route. Je me lançais sur le premier tandis que l'autre se précipita à l'extérieur. J'entendais Hope crier de peur de se retrouver dans les bras d'un inconnu. Ma colère décupla alors et mon visage de démon fit son apparition.

Je lui décochais un crochet du droit puis un du gauche mais cela ne faisait que l'amuser. Il souriait sous mes coups. J'allais le frapper à nouveau lorsqu'il m'envoya contre le mur d'un revers de main.

_**- Qui es-tu ?**_ L'interrogeai-je appuyé contre le mur.

_**- Hum… Je dirais que je suis ta fin ! **_Déclara-t-il amusé.

_**- Tu ne sais donc pas, qu'il n'y a qu'une arme qui peut tuer un Originel ?**_ Lui fis-je remarquer.

_**- Il paraît mais j'aimerais bien vérifier par moi-même.**_ Ria-t-il avant de me gifler à nouveau. _**Attends… Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?**_ Se moqua-t-il de moi en me frappant à nouveau.

Il allait me frapper encore lorsque je parais son coup et le fis reculer de plusieurs mètres. Je m'avançais et lui décochais un coup de pied dans l'estomac, le propulsant contre le mur d'en face. Je courrais ensuite en direction de la porte pour aller retrouver ma nièce mais il se posta devant moi avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'atteindre la sortie.

_**- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?**_ Déclara-t-il en me frappant à nouveau.

Je reculais de quelques pas.

_**- On vient juste de commencer à s'amuser !**_ Railla-t-il en me frappant encore.

_**- Tu as tords ! C'est terminé !**_ Déclarai-je en l'attrapant par le revers de sa veste en cuir et en le balançant.

Il s'écrasa sur le lit de Hope mais il se releva aussitôt. Je courais dans sa direction, lui assénant un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui le fit plier en deux. Je le frappais sans cesse lorsque je remarquais une bague à son doigt. Un anneau en argent surmonté d'une pierre noire. Je l'arrachais de son doigt et aussitôt l'homme tomba à genou en hurlant. Ses os se cassaient les uns après les autres. Ses vêtements déchiraient. Ses jambes et ses bras devenaient des pattes de loup. Je le frappais à nouveau en plein visage, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes mais ils s'éteignirent aussitôt lorsque je lui arrachais le cœur.

Je ne pris pas le temps d'observer son cadavre que je m'élançais à la poursuite du second homme qui avait kidnappé ma nièce. Je m'arrêtais brutalement dans les escaliers. Un mur de flamme se dressait devant moi. Je remontais quatre à quatre les marches et me précipitais à la fenêtre la plus proche. L'homme venait de glisser Hope à l'arrière de sa voiture et s'apprêtait à s'installer à l'intérieur. Je m'accroupis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sautais.

Je tombais sur l'homme et le relevais en même temps que moi, tout en lui fracassant le crâne contre le capot de sa voiture. Je le frappais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son visage n'ait plus rien d'humain et ne ressemblait qu'à une grande plaie sanguinolente. Je m'arrêtais et le laissais tomber à mes pieds.

_**- Qui es-tu ?**_ L'interrogeai-je en espérant qu'il serait plus loquace que son comparse.

_**- Je suis Enrique… Enrique Correa !**_ Me répondit-il.

_**- Tu fais partie de la meute des nouveaux loups de Nola, c'est ça ?**_ L'interrogeai-je.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Je m'accroupie devant lui et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

_**- Si tu veux vivre, dis-moi qui t'as envoyé ?**_ Le questionnai-je.

_**- Ma sœur, Francesca.**_ Répondit-il

_**- Comment a-t-elle su que Hope était en vie et avec moi ?**_ Continuai-je.

_**- Une sorcière… La dernière des Moissonnée, c'est elle qui lui a dit.**_ Rétorqua-t-il.

Je compris que de l'autre côté, les esprits des Sorcières défuntes de la Nouvelle-Orléans savaient que mon frère m'avait confié sa fille. Je plongeais ma main dans le thorax de l'homme qui me regarda sans comprendre.

_**- Désolée… Personne ne touche à ma famille sans en payer le prix. Always & Forever.**_ Murmurai-je à son oreille tout en lui arrachant le cœur à son tour.

J'essuyais ma main sur la veste de son costume trois pièces et me relevais. J'avançais vers l'arrière de la voiture. J'ouvris la portière et pris Hope dans mes bras pour la calmer. La petite puce criait et pleurait. De grosses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Je la berçais et fredonnais la berceuse que ma mère me chantait lorsque j'étais enfant. Hope se calma quelque peu mais mon cœur se serra, je savais que je ne pourrais pas la garder moi non plus. Cette sorcière pensait qu'elle et moi étions ensemble et elle n'arrêterait pas de nous envoyer des ennemis. Je devais confier Hope à quelqu'un de confiance mais j'ignorais à qui…

* * *

_Voilà pour ce prologue alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à poster une review afin que je sache ce qui vous a le plus plu dans cette entrée en matière. Bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt. Bisous._

_**Miss Hope Desire.**_


End file.
